A Past To Kill
by BlueElli
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are sent to prevent the assassination of a dangerous man with a dark past. Please I need readers help! This is a pre-story to a larger one and I need your input to know if I should put up the large one. Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note (please read!) : 

Heya, thanks for coming in. I need your , the readers, help. This little story thing is a kindof a first chapter type thing that takes place about 3 or 4 years before one of my actual real stories. I'm not sure if I want to put the main story up yet so I decided to put up a pre-plot chapter. If ya like, and if you don't, please review and tell me so that I'll know whether to bother putting up the main one. I'd appreciate it!!! Please Help!

Summary: 

An assassination attempt has been uncovered but in effort to stop it the Senate asks the Jedi Council to dispatch Knights to protect the victim who will be on Courasant. Agreeing the Council sends out Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. Little do they know how this particular event will change the course of their survival in the future.

Disclaim:

No, I don't own Star Wars that belongs to George Lucas * 'All hail' * and I'm not making any profit here it's just for fun.

( Btw, the ***'s mean a time difference, the ~~~ mean's change of scene at the same time, and the -----'s are a memory. Hopefully my computer will let the thoughts be transferred as I had them if not I think they should all have the ' ' things around them. Enjoy!)

In the Beginning.....

"Watch the guard on the right, wait for him to pass." 

Jesiana Stafferi warned through the com-link to her accomplice Thomas Hawkings. He nodded knowing she could see him and did as he was told. Once the guard passed he glanced around as a signal.

"You're clear go on."

Jesiana said watching. Thomas entered the coliseum hiding the pieced package within his cloak. 

*******10 minutes later******

"Alright, it's ready." Thomas said seating himself in the speeder, "It's set in the rafters in above the viewing balcony." 

"Good." Jesiana replied pulling back out into the air traffic.

*******Later that day*******

"Stop complaining and get yourself out here."

Qui-Gon stood uncomfortably awaiting his moaning and groaning apprentice. 

"But Massttteeerrrr..." 

"Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon demanded. Finally the 15 year old apprentice stepped out of his room in the identical uniform to his master. A black uniform with gray on the sides and along the sides of the legs with near knee high very uncomfortable boots.

"Whyyy, do we have to do this? Who would want to kill a planet's house speaker anyway?" Obi-Wan continued to complain as he pulled on his collar. 

"First, you're not acting your age much less a Jedi." Qui-Gon said sternly but inside he was laughing hysterically. He himself wasn't all that fond of the mission either. "Second, we only have to be with him for one night, at least it's not for months."

Obi-Wan stopped pulling on his collar at the first reason and was rather uplifted by the second. 

"Yes Master." He replied to both.

Qui-Gon smiled.

"Alright. We had better be going before we're late." He said turning to the door hearing his apprentice's footsteps in follow.

************

Looking around the grand coliseum Obi-Wan sighed for the hundredth time. He never enjoyed these type of missions and he didn't know how these senators and representatives lived through such boring formal parties as this. 

Taking his seat on the other side of house speaker Mekilan as his master took the other, he relieved his aching feet from the troublesome boots. 

The coliseum came to a silence as Chounciler Vilourum stood to the podium.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where is it? 

Jesiana was starting to get worried until she finally felt the bag under her leather gloved fingertips.

Ah-ha!

She smiled a little and took the bag down softly and silently. She stood again to look down into the coliseum seeing as it quieted and the Chounciler stood. 

Sighing she knelt down glancing up and down the abandoned walkway above the viewing balcony. Jesiana opened the bag and began to piece together the 2-3 foot long, silent, blaster rifle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan's eyes widened a little when he felt the Force whisper to him. He glanced at his Master behind the speaker's back and they both knew that there was a whisper of a warning. 

//Stay alert Padawan, something is certainly not right here.//

Qui-Gon's voice rang in Obi-Wan's mind and he gave the slightest nod of understanding while looking around.

His eyes were guided up to the viewing balcony..no too many people there for an assassin. His eyes continued upward and he could of sworn he saw a figure within the darkened passageway. 

//Master, up above the balcony.//

He pointed out to his Master. Qui-Gon looked up and reached out, he could just barely feel a person up there. They were defiantly trying to hide themselves. 

//Stay with the speaker.//

Qui-Gon said to Obi-Wan and whispered to the speaker that he was going to get a refreshment. As he made his way off of the 'stage' he told the guards to keep their eyes open, though what good it would do he didn't know for they were busy flirting with Senator's daughters.

~~~~~~~~~~

'Steady...steady girl..'

Jesiana continued to calm her nerves as she put the rifle into position. 

'They may clap for the bastard and cheer for his speeches but they don't know his past...I do..I know the murderer he really is...a child murderer.'

Her rage increased as she recalled the horrific memories. 

------------

'Come on Raiy!' She could hear herself scream. 'I love you!' He had yelled back. Then the fatal shot from the General.

She fled with her children, a daughter of 2 years and a son of 4, into the forest that cold night. She had been betrayed by so many she, her family, had trusted. Sold out to protect their own lands. 

Next, everything happened in a blurr. The goodbye to her son and sending him along with a close friend, who later she found out was killed and she didn't know what had become of her boy. The running and hiding with her daughter. Then the river, that horrid river that swept her daughter away and into the grasp of the General, of a man of evil and hatred. She watched from her struggle in the rapids just before she fell over the falls as he held her up and took out his blaster. A shot, two. Then falling, water, ice, cold, wet, alone. Alone.

-------------

Keep your focus..

She reminded herself coming back to the present.

~~~~~~~~~

The feeling was getting stronger by the step. The blinding feeling of hatred and the need for a revenge. There was also so much sadness and loss that Qui-Gon wondered who could feel such pain and at the same time long for a kill. 

The audience in the coliseum applauded and he knew the speaker was standing to give his speech. Starting into a jog up the steps he quickly got to the top and opened the door.

~~~~~~~~

Shifting Obi-Wan eyed the speaker as he stood. Something about this man gave him an uneasy feeling. Behind the political smile was something else. Something dark that loomed in the shadows. 

His eyes moved on and up to the passageway above the balcony again. He had not heard, seen, or felt anything in particular coming from the area from his place.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tightening her eyes to focus further Jesiana waited for the signal. A very obvious signal would come indeed. 

She heard the door down the passage open and close and heard the soft footsteps but she dared not move. This was her chance. First him, then General Colings, then it would all be over. Her past would stay were it belonged.

The footsteps were nearing now.

' Come on Thomas...'

She fingered the trigger..a few more seconds just a few more.

~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon was sure to keep his footsteps quiet as he walked down the empty passage. There was someone there no doubt. Someone with deadly intentions. 

Though keeping his silence he picked up his pace as he heard the speaker begin his speech.

~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan knew something was wrong. Not just in the passage above the balcony but around the area. All around. 

~~~~~~~~

' Thomas damnit, press the botton! '

Jesiana thought fiercely as the footsteps, that were so well hidden to anyone with untrained ears, quickened. Who ever it was knew she was there, and why.

Fingering the trigger still she wet her lips waiting yet still.

Suddenly she happened to look just passed the speaker...to the young Jedi. Though he wasn't in his Jedi robes she knew who he was. She had seen him and his Master before the ceremony had begun. In fact the two were introduced to her by the speaker himself. Mekilan had no idea who she really was..the fake skin, hair, and eye color along with a changed voice had not let him clue in on her. But had the Jedi seen beyond that? Where was the Master? 

' Sith No! '

Quickly focusing her gaze again she pulled the trigger.


	2. Ch 1 cont.

Ch. 2 and Conclusion.

~~~~~~~

In a split second the Force screamed at Obi-Wan. Without really realizing it he grabbed his saber from his belt and blocked the unseen shot with only the Force to guide his one swift move. 

In that same instant an explosion went off way above them sending small pieces of the cline showering down to them. It was a useless explosion, not harming anyone, just to distract.

Instinctively Obi-Wan pushed the Speaker down behind the podium and stood over him to prevent any further attempts.

~~~~~~~~

She had just come into his view as he saw the light flash from the end of the rifle and in the same instant the passage was rocked by an explosion. Looking down into the coliseum Qui-Gon already knew Obi-Wan had stopped the attempt and shot the blast back to where it had come from for the woman yelped and jumped back away from her place in order to avoid being hit by the backfire.

She stood again and saw Qui-Gon. He felt her rage leave her instantly as if it never existed. Without warning she turned the other way and ran.

~~~~~~~~

"Are you alright Speaker Mekilan?" Obi-Wan asked once he knew the danger had passed. 

" Yes, yes, I'm alright." He replied. 

Obi-Wan looked up again.

//Master?//

//Obi-Wan, is everything alright down there?//

//The speaker and representatives are fine. Do you know how did it?//

//I'm following her, yes.//

Her? Obi-Wan expected a him....

//She running towards the West Stair way..try to stop her there.// 

//Yes Master.// Obi-Wan replied telling the guards to block off all the exits and for a few to come with him.

~~~~~~~~~

' Sith ,Sith ,Sith! How could this happen?! '

Jesiana didn't need to look back she knew the Jedi was still there as she burst through the doors to the West Stairs. The winding squared stairs went down for nearly 75 feet. How was she going to get out of here? Not going down that for sure..but she had no other way to go up until she went down then up through the level transport.

Why was he not catching her? Surely those stories were true, she'd seen them with her own eyes that they could use their powers to enhance their speed..so why wasn't h- Oh! He was pushing her toward a trap!

' Force be with me.. '

She thought and slung herself over the rail and down the next 50 feet.

~~~~~~~~

' She's insane! '

Qui-Gon thought as he saw the woman jump over the rail. Surely she didn't expect to jump and land still unhurt? 

Pausing to look over the rail he saw, to his own heavy surprise as she landed on her feet and looked back up at him. She gave a wave and continued to run.

~~~~~~~~

//Obi-Wan! Stop her she's coming out of the West Stairs!//

Obi-Wan nearly stumbled as he ran when his Master's voice suddenly rang through his head. 

West Stairs? Already?! They weren't even near yet. With a sigh he left his company behind and raced toward the stairs with enhanced speed.

Coming to a stop, at least slowing down, Obi-Wan saw no one around. He opened the door and saw his Master 3 flights up coming down. 

"She's not there!" Obi-Wan yelled up to him.

Qui-Gon stopped and looked over to his apprentice. 

"She can't be far." He replied and jumped down the rest of the way knowing he was really going to regret it by morning. 

"Come on." He led Obi-Wan back out into the lobby reaching out with the Force. He found none of the characteristics he had before..no rage, sadness, not even fear of being chased. 

The guards came into view huffing and puffing.

"Did you see anyone?" Qui-Gon asked.

They shook their heads.

Qui-Gon balled his fists in frustration then thought,

' Patience, you're no good frustrated... '

and calmed down. Trying again he still found no one in the area that fit the woman he had chased just moments before. 

"Spread out, the assassin's a woman, find her." 

He ordered the guards.

~~~~~~~~~

Looking behind her as she boarded the level transport along with two of her own people Jesiana felt ten pounds lighter after taking off the fake skin and make up.

"We'll have another chance." 

She said as the doors closed. She didn't particularly blame the Jedi, it was their job to protect Mekilan, but she knew that she would get him soon. Then on to Colings, she'd come this far and out of 5 she only had 2 more to go.

The wind whipped around them as they stepped onto the lowered spacecraft. Jesiana turned and smiled from under her hood as the guards and two Jedi burst out onto the roof just as their door closed. They took off without a problem.

~~~~~~~~

"That was them...and we can't stop them now." Qui-Gon said watching as the craft disappeared into the darkened sky.

"Do you think they'll be after him again?" Obi-Wan asked as the guards around them exited. 

"Yes, I believe they will but there's nothing we can do about it for now." His master replied turning to him.

********3 months later*******

"Not such a loss he's not..." Yoda said looking at the Apprentice and Master as they stood in the center of an empty circle of the usual council. He called them in to discuss about Speaker Mekilan's assassination. 

Obi-Wan looked at the Master in surprise.

"A life is always worth saving yes, but a dark past had he one that eventually came back to end him." Yoda said to the young padawan. 

"I don't believe we understand Master." Qui-Gon said in just as near surprise as his padawan.

"Understand everything you do not, nor do you need to." 

The small Master said in return. 

"Uncovered the name of the assassin, authorities have as well as the past of Speaker Mekilan. Jesiana Stafferi is her name. Be aware of her..though she does not seek revenge on the two of you she will be a vital role later in your lives." 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon glanced at eachother. Apparently the small Master had seen something they had not but it was important enough to make them be known of it.

"Go now you may, forget you must not." Yoda said. 

Still very confused the Master and Apprentice bowed and exited the chambers. 

"That was.....odd." Obi-Wan said.

"Indeed it was..but it meant something we just don't know what." Qui-Gon replied.

~~~~~~~

Yoda turned his chair, with aide from the Force, and looked out the window. Jesiana Stafferi was a name he had not forgotten...nor would he.

End.

So, so what'd ya think? Wasn't my best but I had to leave somethings out so that the next story (if you tell me to post it) isn't spoiled much. Strange end I know but I had to put the point in. 

AND, I know Qui-Gon could of caught Jesiana and she couldn't of jumped 50 feet and land on her own feet without even a wince but there are reasons that will be revealed if you say so. 

Thank you for reading!!!! And please put your voice in if you want the next Real story..it takes place 3 years after this. Just put in if you want one or if you think I had better go and burn my stories or what not. lol.

Thanks again!

Blue Elli


End file.
